L'envoûtement du Prince
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Tout commença par un livre, puis par deux regards qui s'accrochèrent. C'était le début de leur amour. C'était le début de leur fin. (Loki/Sigyn)


**Hello! Je vous présente mon second OS traitant de Loki et Sigyn! Voici l'une des versions de leur premier contact que j'ai en tête, en espérant que le caractère de Loki reste celui des films!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Assis sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre, baignant dans la lumière éclatante du soleil, le cadet des princes d'Asgard lisait un livre chipé lors d'un de ses voyages nocturnes sur une petite planète nommée 'Terre'. Ecrit dans une langue qu'il comprenait, ce petit ouvrage ne savait pas encore qu'il allait être dévoré par un jeune prince en quête de poésie et de romantisme romanesque. Lorsque Loki ouvrit son précieux bonheur, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'illustration faite à la main par ces touts petits hommes habillés d'une toge et d'une tunique blanche. Il ne savait plus comment on nommait ces hommes venus de la Terre, mais il admirait déjà leurs compétences. Tournant délicatement la première page, le jeune homme put commencer sa lecture, ses yeux brillant de fascination envers l'ouvrage délicatement posé sur ses genoux.

Appuyé contre l'un des piliers de son balcon donnant sur l'une des nombreuses cours ensoleillées du palais royal, Loki lut les premiers mots. Des mots transpirant la poésie. Un fin sourire naquit immédiatement sur le visage du jeune prince. Ca, c'était le genre de lecture qu'il appréciait. Bien plus intéressant que des manuels de combat ou l'art de se vautrer au sol comme le faisait Thor...

Les mots étaient simples à comprendre, écrits en langue grecque. Une belle langue pour une douce histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui, malheureusement et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, ne pouvaient se permettre de s'afficher en public ensemble. L'un était marié, l'autre était considéré comme un sorcier. Quel triste début ! Transporté par sa lecture, Loki finit par lire à haute voix pour mieux voir les images défilant dans son esprit rempli.

_« Et plus Caesus pensait à sa douce Nymphéa, celle qu'il n'avait pu contempler depuis trois lunes entières, plus son cœur amoureux criait sa souffrance. Cette souffrance qui le transperçait telle une lance dans son cœur meurtri par une séparation douloureuse. Mais l'image de sa belle lui revenait, et son cœur cessait de le déchirer. Sa princesse était si rêveuse, si douce, si avenante, si joyeuse. Une joie qui ne s'éteignait jamais lorsqu'il pouvait apercevoir ses yeux sur lui. Des yeux animés de la plus belle des couleurs, un bleu pâle qui lui allait si bien. »_

Loki songea un instant à cette couleur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une seule personne avec des yeux décrits ainsi, et poursuivit sa lecture pour ne pas se plonger dans une recherche de personne avec des yeux bleus pâles.

_« Hélas, le destin les avait condamné. Ils ne pouvaient se défaire des Trois qui tissaient leur futur avec un fil d'or. Pas celui qui devait être coupé par Trois autres, mais celui qu'ils suivaient sans marcher dessus, celui qui leur dictait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et Caesus savait ce qu'il devait faire. On lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais poser son regard sur sa si belle Nymphéa. »_

Trois ? Le prince songea tout de suite aux trois sœurs Gorgones, et aux sœurs du Destin. Elles dont il avait peur lorsqu'il contemplait en cachette les peintures et représentations censées leur ressembler. Les Trois faisaient si peur qu'un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il pensa à ce que la fin de ce beau livre lui réservait. Ces deux amoureux allaient-ils mourir ?

_« Un jour pourtant, le beau Ceasus désobéit à la règle. Alors que son esprit tourmenté l'avait plongé dans une contemplation désespérée du peuple, il aperçut, là, tout en bas de son perchoir, la lumière de sa vie. Toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi éclairée par cette lumière envoûtante. Ses jolis yeux ne se levaient jamais vers le haut, empêchant l'amoureux de s'y plonger définitivement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient enroulés en une série de tresses. Magnifique, une déesse. Sa déesse. »_

Un cri l'arracha à sa lecture, alors que le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade pendant qu'il prononçait les mots d'une description magnifiquement écrite. Thor, encore. Thor, qui s'amusait avec ses amis. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et la Dame Sif. Lançant un regard colérique à son frère, Loki s'énerva davantage en voyant que Thor était satisfait. C'était donc ce que son enquiquineur de frère cherchait, à le déconcentrer d'une lecture sentimentale ! Maudit dieu de la foudre, ne pouvait-il pas jouer ailleurs ?

Soudain, les yeux verts du prince se figèrent, ainsi que tout son corps. Le livre était retenu entre ses mains, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Là, une lumière. Il la vit, _sa_ lumière. Installée près d'une des splendides fontaines, elle lisait elle aussi. Loki ne se demanda même pas ce que cette douce créature lisait. Il restait juste figé devant ses contemplations. Une créature angélique, voire divine.

Langoureuse et bouclée chevelure dont la couleur rivalisait facilement avec les flammes brûlantes de la terre du feu. Un visage et une peau pâle faits pour être caressés avec une main délicate. Des lèvres roses et innocentes prêtes à recevoir un baiser d'amour. Loki crut un instant défaillir, son cœur menaçant même de s'arrêter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi décrire cette créature avec des mots poétiques ? Mais seuls des mots remplis de douceur et de délicatesse pouvaient lui convenir, à cette beauté aux yeux dissimulés. Le livre que tenait le jeune prince lui glissa des mains, tombant dans un petit bruit qu'eut l'air d'entendre l'objet de contemplation de Loki.

Paralysé par il ne sut quoi, ce dernier resta figé lorsque le visage de la Némésis se releva lentement vers lui pour apercevoir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux, il tomba dans ses yeux. Il y plongea sans se contrôler. Un beau petit vert qui lui allait si bien. Une abysse sans fond qui l'attirait déjà dans un piège qu'il savait mortel. Elle le regardait, elle ne quittait pas ses yeux. Etait-elle envoûtée aussi ?

Lorsque le contact cessa, au grand désespoir du prince, il crut que son être tout entier s'était vidé de toute son énergie. Cette femme, non, cette jeune femme qui paraissait avoir son âge, elle était un ange. Un ange rempli de tentation, destiné à le faire tomber dans ses filets tueurs. Mais qu'importe qu'elle le tue.

Il sut dès le premier instant que ça serait elle sa femme. Le nom qu'elle portait, il le chercha durant un long moment, totalement obnubilé par son inconnue. Sigyn, lui avait-on dit qu'elle s'appelait. Sigyn, un si beau nom. Le nom parfait. La femme parfaite. La femme de Loki, c'était ce qu'elle était. Sa femme, celle qu'il épouserait coûte que coûte, parce qu'elle l'avait mené dans un piège sans fond. Il n'en sortirait jamais, même après avoir vu la légère lueur de peur que son amour aurait environ quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'il se présenterait à elle comme son fiancé, un certain Théoric, et lorsqu'une fois la cérémonie finie, il révélerait son vrai visage. Son amour pour la créature ne cesserait jamais, oh non. Même lorsque les Chitauri le tortureraient jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de ramener le Tesseract, même lorsqu'il apprendrait la dure vérité sur sa vie.

Sigyn était sa lumière, tout comme Nymphéa était celle de Caesus. Et ce fut d'ailleurs en compagnie de Sigyn qu'il finit ce livre, des années plus tard. Mariés, quelques fois mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre dû à leur façon de s'être mariés, et lui bientôt père, et elle bientôt mère. Mais il avait un destin. Elle avait un destin. Celui de se séparer par la mort de l'un d'eux. La mort de celle qui fut nommée 'femme de Loki' dans cette belle langue qu'était le scandinave. Elle emporterait avec elle des jumeaux.

C'était le début de l'ombre pour Loki. Le début de sa fin. Le début de l'accomplissement de son destin.

Sa fin.

* * *

**L'histoire du livre est aussi tirée de mon imagination, si vous vous demandiez ^^**

**Les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus!**


End file.
